


Ace in the Hole

by Crwowrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, ace babies, asexual!gaara, asexual!kakashi, kakashi should not be this close to his former student but, smooches and cuddles, this is just dumb things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crwowrey/pseuds/Crwowrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Gaara and their asexual adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For Abby, my little tiny bab; The Kakashi to my Gaara.  
> For Tiff, as well. For whatever reason, she wanted to read it, too.

It wasn’t uncommon for Gaara to say whatever it was that was on his mind. Temari, the eldest of the three siblings, had said it numerous times, but Kakashi had shrugged it off. He'd never asked his odd little questions during class, or even when it was just them. Not until recently did Kakashi wake up to see the red-head staring blankly at the ceiling and muttering shit like, “A Neanderthal’s brain would be bigger than yours is”, or “The first known contraceptive was crocodile dung”. At first, it was a tad unnerving. Gaara's eyes were empty at night. Spooky-Eyed, his older brother had called it. He never seemed himself. Perhaps it was just exhaustion, or maybe he was just getting high after Kakashi had gone to bed. No. Didn't seem Gaara. From unnerving, it became funny. The facts seemed so random, so out of the blue and hilarious to Kakashi. But they seemed to have transitioned back to scary. 

"Every twenty-three minutes, someone is murdered in the United States. That means 22,852 people are murdered each year," the blank gaze turned from the ceiling to Kakashi's, slowly. "I wonder if either of us is to be one of those 22,852 people. It would be interesting."

"It would be sad, however," he replied through a small yawn. "I would miss you."

"You would find another," Gaara cocked his head at the noise, as if he'd never heard that sound before. He continued in a soft mumble, "I would miss you, if you were murdered. Do not get murdered." Kakashi stared at him for a moment before he pecked his forehead. "You cannot be easily replaced, Mr. Hatake."

"You're not in my class anymore, Gaara," he chuckled and smoothed back the hair that clung to the porcelain skin. Perhaps he had been sleeping? Nightmares, maybe? "You can call me Kakashi. I'd prefer it if you did." 

"Kakashi." Again, the voice was a mumble. His eyes were drooping.  _Sleep, for the love of everything holy. God knows you need it._ "A human brain remains cognizant for up to 20 seconds post-decapitation." The teal eyes fell shut and soft snoring began. Kakashi lay there for a moment and watched the younger boy snooze peacefully, as if he didn't just spout little unnerving facts about murder and decapitation. A shiver ran down his spine. What did go on in that head of his? Whatever it was, truly it could wait until morning. 

* * *

 

"You keep staring at me." The older blinked as the words were spoken. It was morning now, with the sunlight streaming in through the windows and birds chirping obnoxiously outside the kitchen window. Gaara stood by the sink, hands grasping a steaming cup of coffee. Kakashi just smiled and sipped his drink. The redhead frowned at the lack of an answer, like he always did. "Stop that. You're scaring me." _  
_

"Says you." Another sip was taken; a glare was delivered. "You kept saying-- never mind. Do you have any classes today?"

"You know I dislike it when you change the subject," he pouted. He  _always_ pouted. Always. There was either a scowl or a pout on his face. "What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

"Apparently I do not. Tell me." The pout only grew as the smaller approached his partner before he sat on the table before him. "Spill the beans, Mr. Hatake."

" _Kakashi_. Please, call me Kakashi."

" _Kakashi, for the love of God--_ "

"Alright, alright," he raised a hand in surrender, then rested it on Gee's leg. "You told me that someone is murdered every 23 minutes, and then something about the brain being aware for up to 20 seconds after it's cut off." The boy blinked as he watched his former teacher, then quirked a brow.

"That's it?"

"That's it. ... That's it? You're not... Weirded out, or anything?"

"According to my sister," he sighed and got up. "I've said scarier. It's nothing to worry about,  _Kakashi_. Promise. I sleep-talk, that's all." When he began to protest, that is was something to be worried about, a donut was shoved into his mouth by warm, porcelain hands. "Get ready for work, moron, or you'll be late again."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yep, i know, hella short. do not need to teLL ME THAT IT IS SHORT.


End file.
